Coffins for the Living
by 0-Paradox-0
Summary: This is a very short one-shot I decided to write after listening to the song My Boy Builds Coffins by Florence and the Machine. Hope you like it.  AH BxE  P.S. There is a mention of death, hence the title.


**This is a short one-shot inspired by the song _My Boy Builds Coffins_ by Florence and The Machine.  
Edward is a bit messed up in this but I'll let you make up his past for yourself. Think of it as a creative exercise.**

**0-Paradox-0 XD  
**

* * *

I stared at the two coffins. Both were made of the same flawless mahoghony wood, carved into curves and swirls. They weren't exactly same, but similar in a way that was...organic. They looked like they had grown from the ground and were waiting to return. With passengers.

"Who are they for?" I whispered softly.  
His pale hand stretched forward and stroked the wood of the larger of the two coffins. I felt his cold body press against mine and his cool breath sent a shiver down my spine as he whispered, "This one is for me." He then traced a name on the front of the second coffin, causing me suck in my breath sharply and pray that I wasn't really seeing this. That he hadn't...  
"And this one," he said, stepping away and leaving me colder than before, "is for you."

I spun around to face him, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable in his presence. "Why? Why would I need a coffin?" I demanded in a breathy whisper.  
Edward tilted his head and gazed levelly into my eyes, his lips curved curving into something akin to a smile, if not for the eerie quality it possessed.  
"Don't you like it?" He asked softly, disappointed. Sadness with a smile.

"It's- it's beautiful," I said truthfully, "but, Edward, you're scaring me. Why did you build me a coffin?" Tears pricked my eyes and I took a shaky step backward as he came towards me, cupping my face and wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry, you know I don't mean to frighten you, love. I don't wish death on anybody, Isabella, but I've come to understand it as a part of life. When you die you'll be- I hope -very old, as will I. I wanted the coffin built while I was still young and skillful, while I could still base our design on you at your prime. I don't want your body put in a badly built, emotionless box of wood. I want yours to be special."

He leaned close to me, so I could smell his sweet breath, "I want yours to be your carriage to Heaven." He pressed his lips softly to my frozen ones and pulled away when I didn't react.  
"I want everyone in the Afterlife to know who you were and how special you will always be, even after death."  
_Always wanting and this is the one thing he can have._

This time, when his mouth met mine, I responded, holding him tightly and allowing my tears to drip into the kiss.  
His tongue swept gently along my lower lip and he sucked on it gently until I was forced to pull away for air, at which point he proceeded to kiss down my throat and suck on the junction between my shoulder and neck.  
I exhaled loudly, tipping my head to the side to allow him better access and when he finally pulled away we were both breathing heavily.

I had no idea where it came from, but in his hand was a white rosebud with a black satin bow tied around the stem. It was in a little pot, which meant it was alive. It was so ironic I laughed, the dark mood immediately dissipitating.  
_He gives me a coffin and living rosebud for my birthday._  
I pecked him on the lips once more. "I really don't understand you, you know that?"

He grinned at me, green eyes sparkling with amusement. "If you understood me I'd never be able to surprise you."

"I hate surprises and you know it!"

He reached for the flower pot."So I take it you don't want the rose..."  
I snatched it away and held it behind my back, shaking my head. "No way, you can't take a gift back!"

He darted forward and before I fully comprehend what was happening he was holding me bridal style and walking up the stairs to the stores main entrance. He put me down so we could exit and lock the doors.  
Edward arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and I stood on my toes so I could do the same to his neck and snuggle into his chest with his chin propped on my head. "As long as nobody's taking this gift," he said squeezing me tighter.

"I love you," I replied,"and Edward..."  
"Hmm?" He responded, slowly rocking us from side to side.  
"It really is a beautiful coffin."

I didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad; it was just in my head and I wanted to get it out.  
I did toy with the idea of making this a full story but I don't think I'd be able to write something like that yet. *shrugs* Maybe one day. Who knows?**

0-Paradox-0 XD


End file.
